true emotion
by Mimic7
Summary: A new team mate enters the road rovers but will he help out in more ways than one especially with a certain collie and when Parvo steals a deadly new weapon.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters from Road Rovers they are the property of Warner brothers and are not my creation I only claim owner ship of my own characters

The Collie woke up in her room to the sound of her alarm clock she got up and pressed the alarm button and the irritating siren

"What an absolutely beautiful day." She said in a British accent as she opened her curtains to let in the sunlight "At least I hope it is." Since the sunlight the sunlight in road rover HQ was artificial. She walked down to the girl's bathroom and saw her friend Exile knocking loudly on the door yelling "Shag will you stop hogging the bathroom." In a Russian accent from his homeland Siberia. "Good morning Exile." Colleen greeted him as she passed by." "Good morning comrade Colleen." Exile said in a strained voice. Colleen could tell he was holding it in and had been for about an hour now. Then Shag finally got out of the bathroom and Exile rushed in so fast you could barely see him.

Shag greeted her in his own language since he never fully transformed from a dog to a canosapien.

"Good morning to you to Shag." She said as he passed by to go and make breakfast which was always delicious since he was a master chef. She went into the girl's room and freshened up for the day and took a morning shower. When she dressed and left the shower she heard the one voice that to her meant two things a friend and extreme irritation.

"Hello pretty dog girl." Blitz the German doberman said as she walked into the kitchen. She then decided to play her little game with him.

"Sorry do I know you." she said in a droll tone that she always used when she did this. "Yes you do I'm Blitz" he said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Nice to meet you Blitz you must be one of the new cadets" Colleen said in a cheerful tone inside she was laughing hysterically she knew this drove him crazy.

"No that would be me." a new voice came from behind and she turned around and saw someone she had never seen before. He was a tall white husky with green eyes with a few spots of yellow in them and he had a cheerful confident expression on his face.

"Hi, I'm Trevor nice to meet you two." He said extending a paw to shake both of their hands as he did he had a faraway look in his eyes that creeped the two Rovers out.

"Are you okay?" Coleen asked in a concerned tone that snapped Trevor back to reality. "I'm fine" he said with a soft smile on his face "Blitz I recommend you go get some breakfast." He said in a serious tone.

"Not until she remembers my name" Blitz said in an irritated tone. "Oh yeah sorry I remember your name now." she said. A smile crossed Blitz's face before Coleen said. "Sorry about that Fluffy." Blitz's smile turned into a growl. "Blitz now is a really good time to get breakfast" said Trevor in a worried tone.

"Stay out of this!" Blitz snarled. Trevor just smiled, turned around, and said "Sorry, Stuffington" he said calmly. Blitz turned around and said "What did you say." "Stuffington Fluffypants is your full name right." said Trevor in a sarcastic tone.

"Let the biting begin." Blitz said as he unsheathed his claws and showed his teeth as Trevor broke into a sprint to get away from the doberman.

Coleen watched clearly amused and after a few minutes Trevor managed to lock Blitz in the vehicle bay. "That was fun." he said panting a little bit "I feel bad about teasing him but it was better than the alternative" he said. "What was the alternative?" Coleen asked curiously. "You would have given him a black eye and named him Patch." "How do you know that?" Colleen asked

"My powers; I can see into a person's futures and their emotions." Trevor said "That's why I spaced out on you earlier, and I saw a lot of things in store for you but, they all had one thing in common." He said mischievously.

"What was it?" She asked excitedly. "I'm not going to tell you it would spoil all the surprises I only intervened with Blitz because he would have gotten hurt."

"Please just one bloomin hint is all I ask." Coleen said. Trevor responded "No, believe me I'm doing you a favor there are so many paths a person could take it would be wrong to spoil a surprise as good as this one.

"Yeah Coleen what's the point of a surprise if you already know its coming" said a new voice coming from a Golden retriever mixed breed. "Hello Hunter, I know, but who doesn't want to know about what's coming." Coleen said putting on a calm face but Trevor could see her heart was a mixture of two emotions tight bands of nervousness and the one emotion he couldn't seem to get enough of the boundless warm feeling of true love that burned brightly in Coleen's soul.

"Rovers report to the meeting room for a mission." said the Master's voice on the loud speaker cutting the conversation short. "Let's go, looks like you'll have some fun today new guy."

"I bet I will." Trevor said with an eager expression on his face. They both ran to the briefing room. Coleen was about to ask him a question that she hoped he knew the answer to but Trevor only held up a hand and said "Only if you want it to be." And then raced off to the briefing room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rovers a dire situation has just developed," said the Master or Professor Shepherd as he was less commonly known "Parvo has just stolen a seismic wave generator which can create earthquakes capable of destroying an entire city in a matter of minutes which he has just displayed on a small town."

An image of a town appeared on a large screen above the large screen above the Master's head then the whole town started to violently shake. Cracks in the road started to appear as drivers skidded to a halt. Parents ran out of their houses with their children screaming behind them a couple minutes later most of the houses collapsed behind them. The Rovers watched in shock at the destruction that had just taken place before their eyes.

"Fortunately there were no casualties but as you can see the town has been completely obliterated and I'm afraid that Parvo is now holding the city of Tokyo hostage until his demands for weaponry and money has been met in order to fuel his cano- mutant army" said the Master grimly. "Don't worry Master we'll stop Parvo before anyone gets hurt." Hunter said very determined and confident.

"Everyone to the Sky Rover, when we get to Tokyo we'll make contact with the Japanese Rovers." Hunter said as everyone ran to a big dog shaped jet in the middle of the hanger. "Let's hit the road Rovers!" Hunter shouted as the jet rose into the air and took off at top speed.

Ten minutes later

Trevor was staring out the window doing what he usually did when he was bored, reading everyone's futures and Coleen's emotions as she was sitting next to Hunter while he was steering the jet. He found out she liked how upbeat and optimistic he was even in the direst situations and his loyalty that seemed to have absolutely no limitations and that he was kind to everyone including Blitz whom she thought of as the equivalent of nails on chalk board. Trevor felt sorry for Blitz instead of ticked off even though he tried to bite him. He knew what Blitz was really hiding; Blitz told himself he was perfect more than others because he wanted to feel good about himself because he had come from nothing, just a junk yard in Germany guarding things no one wanted and had just thrown away and now he was a hero and everyone adored him and everyone wanted him he wasn't just living in a rat infested pit anymore.

"Comrade Trevor," Exile said as he got up to sit beside him "How are you doing." "Fine" Trevor answered. "What is your story where did you come from?" Exile asked "Denver, Colorado, my life wasn't that extraordinary until now when I was recruited. My parents are alright and I love them and my brother. I have a few friends but I'm kind of shy and not that social." said Trevor.

"I heard about your powers and since you know who we really are and all of our secrets I think it only is fair to tell me some of yours." Exile said "Well one of my secrets is…" said Trevor as he whispered his secret into Exile's ear, and his eye's widened in astonishment. "How are you a road rover if you are…?" Trevor cut him off "I've had my abilities since I was born and that's how the Master found me." said Trevor. "Anything else you are keeping secret?" Exile asked. "Sorry Exile one secret per customer." Trevor said. "Okay see you later then." Exile said as he went back to his seat.

A few minutes later Blitz asked Trevor a few questions. "Trevor do you see anything happening with me and Coleen in the future, please tell me." Blitz begged. "Alright, I see multiple beatings and name calling in your future." said Trevor. "I already know she is going to play hard to get but when will we get married and how many kids will we have." Blitz said eagerly. "You get married to Coleen two weeks after never and you have zero children together." Trevor replied. "No, you are lying to me. Tell me the truth!" Blitz yelled unsheathing his claws. "Blitz I said you don't get married to Coleen I never said you didn't get married. My recommendation is to just be a good friend to her and not try to be anything more." Trevor said softly. "Alright Rovers we're here." Hunter said in a serious tone from the pilot seat.

They were a few miles out of the city which looked dark against the orange glow of the sunset. They headed off towards a dense grove of trees until they stopped at a large tree which looked normal until a part of the trunk opened to reveal a retinal scanner and a key pad. After Hunter's eyes were scanned and the correct code was entered the trunk swung open to reveal a large elevator that took them down to a base. It looked like their base but with Japanese flags and artifacts here and there.

"Hello Hunter." said a voice which belonged to a grey dog. The grey dog dressed in black stealth armor had a face that looked more like a wolf than a dog but with more fur and a white spot in the center of his forehead. "Welcome to our base." said the dog as they walked over to a rack of weapons, "Glad to be here Wraith." Coleen said as Trevor selected a dart gun loaded with tranquilizers. "Has anything new happened while we were in the jet?" said Hunter. "Yes, Parvo has already started a few tremors nothing serious," Wraith said "but he has told everyone that if he sees anyone approach his base he'll level the city."

"Where is his base located?" Exile asked "In an old car factory close to the center of town." Wraith replied "We need to go immediately before the prime minister completes Parvo's demands." said Wraith sternly. "Alright let's roll." Hunter said.

Five minutes later

The Rovers were in a building with a clear view of the car plant suited up in jet black stealth armor which allowed them to blend in perfectly with the night. They were discussing a plan of action in order to get inside the plant.

"Okay first things first Trevor told us about two snipers that we need to take care of. While Trevor, Wraith, and I take out the guards I'll give the signal and Blitz, Coleen, and Exile will enter the base and make their way to the top floor where Parvo is and we'll follow you inside and go down to the basement to deactivate the machine. Understood?" Hunter said. "Understood" the others replied in unison as they separated into their teams ready for anything, well, almost anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Trevor was on the roof of a building holding a tranquilizer gun with a sniper scope attached, taking aim at the cano-mutants shoulder. As his target moved his own sniper rifle, scanning for any enemies or intruders, Trevor fired his gun and the dart pierced his targets right shoulder. In a few seconds the dart took effect and he was out like a light.

"Good shot," Hunter whispered to him "Wraith have you taken care of your target" Hunter said into his ear piece "The guard has been knocked out cold, it's safe to proceed" Wraith replied.

"Okay, go in now." Hunter said and Blitz, Coleen, and Exile ran to the plant's gate and stopped to make sure there were no more guards blocking the way along with Hunter's team who was providing sniper support from their roof top vantage point.

After making sure they were safely inside, Hunter, Wraith, and Trevor came down and went into the building themselves and dashed straight for the stairway that led to the basement where the weapon was being stored.

Once they got down they were in a concrete hallway with chipping paint on it and rusted pipes that stretched along the walls. When they reached a bend in the hallway Trevor stopped, "There are two guards up ahead." he whispered. "They won't know what hit them." Wraith said as he slowly faded until he was completely invisible.

The two cano-mutant guards were standing with their guns aimed, ready for anything or so they thought until the one on the left was hit in the face by an invisible foot and dropped to the floor. The other guard reached for his radio to alert Parvo but it flew out of his hand and he was kicked in the stomach and knocked out cold with a blow to the head.

Wraith reappeared between the two unconscious guards and said "All clear" and they headed around the corner and they came to a steel door with a keypad lock. Trevor used his powers to see what the code was and hurriedly typed it in. He told them "Get inside quickly." They got inside just as three guards came from around the next corner. "That was close" whispered Hunter. "It's about to get closer." said a voice from behind them. The voice came from a woman who was wearing a black vest over a red jumpsuit and a metal helmet with black hair underneath it and pale skin. She was the Groomer Parvo's assistant. She was about to pull out her two way radio when Trevor shot it and the dart impaled it. Trevor then aimed for the Groomer and she narrowly avoided his shot but was sucker punched from behind by Wraith and was knocked to the floor with an axe kick, she got up but was shot by Trevor and this time he didn't miss and it went straight into her shoulder and she went down.

"Nice act" Trevor said walking over to the Groomer "but I don't buy it." The Groomer sprang up with a scissor like device on her wrist and she lunged at him with it, but Trevor saw it coming and pulled the dart from the Groomer's shoulder while she was still in midair and drove it into her leg. When she hit the floor she was down, and this time she stayed down and would be for half an hour. "Trevor do we have time to take this thing apart." Hunter said pointing to a large device. The Cano Mutator, the device that Parvo used to mutate dogs and turn them into part of his cano- mutant army. Trevor's eyes got wide and then he said "No we have no time at all. We need to get to the device now." Trevor said in a worried tone. "Wraith, you and Hunter both use your powers to get us to the room with the device so I can stop it before it does any damage. We only have a few minutes."

Meanwhile….. Exile, Blitz, and Coleen were going up the stairs to the second floor to take down Parvo. They handled the few guards that were in their way. Exile froze the three guards in front of him in blocks of ice. They made their way to the second floor and were outside a metal door. "HIYA" Coleen shouted as she kicked the door in. "The Road Rovers, after all this time you still manage to shake up my plans" said a man with a metal leg and arm who was muscular had a black t-shirt and long base pants on and a metal helmet similar to the Groomer's "Now it's my turn to return the favor. He pressed a button that came out of his mechanical arm and a computerized voice said "seismic wave generator activated."


	4. Chapter 4

Trevor, Wraith, and Hunter were moving fast through walls and hallways thanks to Wraith's phasing leaving a trail of flame wherever they went. Until they reached a doorway at the end of the hall. When they phased into it they were met with about a dozen cano mutant guards all armed with lasers.

Trevor was the first to make a move. He brought his gun up and shot two darts into two cano mutants on his left and right. Wraith went in close and when a cano mutant's fist was about to make contact with his face Wraith grabbed his arm and made the punch continue and used his free hand to push the cano mutant in the chest making him turn as he hit the ground. Wraith took out a pistol and shot the cano mutant with a tranquilizer. Hunter was using his speed to deal rapid blows on each of the guards, taking out one after the other. The team was through with most of them when they heard the computerized voice say "seismic wave generator activated."

"Shoot!" Trevor said as he slammed the butt of his gun into a cano mutant and ran over to the device as it was turning on a series of orange lights turned on around a tube like device with several computer terminals around the base and a pillar in the center of it glowed and jammed itself into the ground and a strange energy pulsed through it in green rings as Trevor reached the computer terminal.

Meanwhile

Coleen, Blitz, and Exile watched as a few monitors turned on and watched Tokyo start to shake and some buildings start to crack but only for a few seconds until Exile shot a freeze ray from his eyes at a guard to his right. That started a huge fight Coleen leaped at a guard with a flying karate kick and sent him flying into a wall before she leapt at another throwing a series of karate moves while shouting "Hiya, Honda, Ford, Kia!" Blitz being his usual self unsheathed his claws shouted "Let the biting begin!" as he rushed the guards aiming for his favorite area to bite. The guards fired back in retaliation but had their weapons melted by Exiles heat vision. After ten or more guards were beat down, or frozen by Exile the city on the monitor stopped shaking.

"What is happening, the city should be crumbli…" Parvo said as he was interrupting by the sudden shaking of the floor underneath his feet. "Coleen, Exile, Blitz get out of there now the place is going to crumble in less than a few minutes!" Hunter said over the radio.

Meanwhile

Trevor reached the computer terminal he was looking for he used his future sight to see what the password was so he could hack in. Once he did he selected the command reset coordinates, kicked out behind him as a cano- mutant came up behind him and re adjusted the coordinates to a new location, right under their feat so Parvo's most valuable asset, the cano-mutator would be destroyed in the process. He typed in the coordinates ducking laser fire and hit the enter key. The machine stopped for a few seconds and then started back up and then the ground started to shake and the walls started to crack.

"We need to leave this place is going to come down in a few minutes!" Trevor yelled as the cano mutants scrambled up on their feet and started running and so did the rovers. Hunter used his super speed and they all sped through every twist and turn. They made it back up to the first floor and they were in sight of the door, when the plant collapsed on top of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Coleen, Blitz, and Exile got out of the plant first in time to see Parvo's bulldog shaped jet fly off leaving behind a sonic boom. She turned around in time to see Hunter running up the stairs and then the plant collapsed in front of her while Hunter, Wraith and Trevor were still inside.

"NO!" she screamed and dropped onto her knees, and even though it was unlike her she started to cry. She knew Wraith very well and considered him a good friend. Trevor wasn't any older than fifteen and he hadn't done so much in his life. Hunter was the one she would miss the most she had loved him with ever part of her heart and soul, and she never told him.

"Is this what Trevor saw in my future? Why is fate always so cruel?" said Coleen through tears and gritted teeth. "It's not as cruel as you think." said Trevor's voice as Hunter, Wraith, and Trevor phased through the rubble because of Wraith's ability to move through solid objects.

"Huntie!" Coleen practically screamed rushed over and wrapped her arms around him not wanting to let go in this or any lifetime. Exile and Blitz rushed over and told their friends that they were relieved to see them alive. Exile wrapped both of them in a huge bear hug until Trevor coughed "Exile…we can't breathe." "Sorry comrade." Exile said. Trevor smiled when he looked at Hunter and Coleen feeling Coleen's love and relief made his tail wag and Hunter thought it was weird but he didn't feel like ending it and he didn't know why, it was the first signs of a crush, but Trevor being around crushes for most of his life knew exactly what those led to and he would do everything in his power to make sure it would end up that way.

"Coleen you can let go now." Hunter said reluctantly and Coleen let go almost against her will the fear of being rejected making her body tight again with those familiar chains he knew all to well.

"To the power of the pack"! and then all of them howled except Trevor. "Sorry, I don't really know how to howl." Trevor said sheepishly. "Don't worry we'll show you later." said Hunter.

Ten minutes later

The Rovers were back at the Japanese rover base and were about to take off. "See ya Wraith say hi to the rest of the team for me." said Hunter. "I will Hunter have a safe flight, and good luck with Coleen." said Wraith with a slight smile. "What do you mean?" Hunter asked. "You know what I mean." said Wraith slyly. "The plane is ready to go Hunter." Exile said finishing his inspection of the Sky Rover. "Bye Wraith" Coleen said as they boarded the jet which rose into the air and took off.

Five minutes later

Trevor sat in his seat in the Sky Rover when Coleen got up from her usual seat (although she really wanted to sit next to Hunter.) She went over to sit next to Trevor. "Trevor, I want you to tell me what you saw in my future." said Coleen softly. "You want to know if I saw Hunter in it." Trevor said. "Yes, more than anything in the world." said Coleen longingly.

"You have three options, option one, you tell him how you feel, option two you keep it down and hold your feelings in until they completely burst out in an embarrassing moment, or option three I intervene. If I were you I'd choose option one." said Trevor. "I hope I can go through with option one." Coleen said hopefully. "Coleen I know you're scared of losing him, like everything else, but this doesn't end with Hunter leaving you." said Trevor reassuringly. Coleen wasn't convinced. "Just so you know he liked it to." said Trevor as the jet stopped and landed in the Road Rovers hangar.

"Well done Rovers you dealt a serious blow against Parvo's efforts for world domination by destroying his cano mutator. Trevor you did an excellent job on your first mission you have a bright future ahead of you, but you don't need me to tell you that." The Master said with a small laugh.

Just then Shag came into the room with a tray of food balancing on his hand. He passed a dish to each rover at the table. "Oh boy lunch time." Exile said excitedly as he chowed down. The other rovers did to but Trevor was hesitant sniffing it cautiously. "What's the matter never had dog food before." Blitz said in a slightly mocking tone. Trevor took a small quick bite before saying "No, I've had it before just never this good great job Shag." said Trevor defusing the situation before any more questions were asked.

Shag said thank you in his own language and pretty soon all the Rovers except Hunter were done with their meals. After they got up Blitz said to Trevor "I know something is weird with you and I'm going to find out." Blitz said as he walked out of the room. Trevor shook his head and walked over to sit next to Hunter.

"Something on your mind or, should I say your heart." Trevor said with a small crossing his face. "Yeah, when Coleen held me when we came out of the ruble I felt strange and I liked it but I don't know why and now I can't stop thinking about her. Why do I feel like this?" said Hunter. "You're in love with her so don't be so afraid it's a good thing and there are a few things you can do from here." "What do I do I need to know." said Hunter pleadingly. "First you need to answer one question, why do you love her, answer that and I'll tell you." Trevor said, he already knew but Hunter didn't not really he needed to say it for himself.

"I can't find a reason not to she's independent, amazing at everything she does, strong, kind, and not afraid to speak her mind she's everything to me right now." Hunter said while Trevor felt that little glimmer of passion grow and grow with each word he spoke.

"She cares for everything and loves to help anyway she can and anyone no matter who they are. She even shows restraint when we fight Parvo, she could do some serious damage to them but she holds back. She's so confident in any situation she can't be phased by almost anything that we've come up against" said Hunter after fifteen minutes Trevor was satisfied with his answer he answered Hunter's question. "You have a couple options ahead of you, one tell her everything that you've just said to me and tell her you love her, two keep it locked up inside and have it kill you inside until it just comes rushing out, or option three I intervene. Your choice." said Trevor. "Option one." said Hunter confidently. "Where's Coleen? I need to see her." said Hunter. "In her room go see her I've seen how happy you two will be and you should have that future." said Trevor as Hunter ran past him leaving a trail of fire as he rushed by.

Coleen was just reading a good book when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." she called as the steel door slid open and Hunter stepped in "Hey Coleen, how's it wagging." Hunter said as he walked in. "Ello Huntie, I'm fine a little tired though that mission was pretty stressful." said Coleen "Yeah, you want to go for a walk with me." said Hunter shyly. "I'd love to." Coleen said as she got up and walked beside Hunter all the way to the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

Two hours later

Coleen was walking on the beach with Hunter still completely nervous of why this was happening. The last time this happened she was actually walking Hunter in his regular golden retriever self, but this time it was going the way it had only gone in her dizziest daydreams.

Hunter: "Hey Colleen, do you want to watch the stars with me with me?" Hunter asked sounding a little nervous.

Coleen: "Sure Huntie I'd love to." said Coleen dreamily.

Hunter and Coleen were standing on the cliff the road rover base was built under looking out over the ocean which reflected a million bright stars.

Coleen: "This is beautiful." Coleen said in amazement as she looked up at them all.

Hunter: "None of them are as bright as the one I'm looking at right now." Hunter said.

Coleen: "Which one is…?" Coleen was about to ask when she realized he was looking at her.

Hunter: "You" Hunter said "are the light in my life I love you Coleen with all my heart and soul. Everything about you is amazing and I could never think of a better way to spend my life than with you."

Coleen could not believe what she had just heard. She had just heard the one thing she had always wanted to hear, but something was wrong and her happiness was replaced by fear. Hunter saw this and asked

Hunter: "Is something wrong, do you feel the same way or did I make things weird between us." Hunter said worriedly.

Coleen: "No you didn't." said Coleen. "It's just I'm a little afraid. I've lost everything my family, and my home I've lost everything I just don't want you to be another loss." Coleen said sadly.

Hunter hugged her and held her close to him whispering into her ear.

Hunter: "You don't need to be afraid, I'm not going anywhere; I'm staying right here and nothing can ever make me leave you.

Coleen returned the hug and held him equally as close and whispered

Coleen: "Neither am I, you're the only one I will ever have these kinds of feelings for I want you with me every day of my life and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'll always keep you in my soul and never let you go or ever leave you."

The two lovers wrapped in each others arms looked each other in the eyes and saw tears of joy streaming down them as their lips connected in a kiss. Their love making the stars seem nonexistent.


	7. Chapter 7

Blitz was on the beach with a telescope watching Hunter and Coleen go in for their first kiss. He was feeling a mixture of sadness and anger, but mostly sadness at the thought of losing his chance to be with Coleen.

Trevor: "Penny for your thoughts." Trevor said

Blitz: "Don't you know already, mind freak." said Blitz in an irritated tone.

Trevor: "I think you have me confused with someone else" said Trevor jokingly.

Trevor: "I know how you feel, literally, but that's no reason to do things like this." said Trevor.

Trevor: "I know that you came from nothing and had nothing and now you're a hero and the leader of Germany's dog and now everyone wants you but you don't have to keep saying your perfect to everyone and you don't, you say it to yourself so you know you're liked and amazing but no one is perfect, and you will be liked, but only if you drop this look at me thing because I can see who you really are Blitz. You're a guy who is pretty daring, running into a fight the way you do, you're not afraid to do what it takes to get the job done. You're a guy who wants to take the lead and take charge and you will defend your friends no matter what it takes." said Trevor.

Blitz: "You really think that about me after how much of a jerk I have been to you and everyone else." said Blitz.

Trevor: "I don't think so I know so. Trevor said putting his hand on Blitz's shoulder. He was still regretting how much of a jerk he had been. He was also thinking about Coleen.

Trevor: "Beautiful isn't it, they're so happy together aren't they, love is such an amazing emotion true love never fades and is with the two lovers throughout their lives." said Trevor. He could still feel that Blitz was upset about Coleen almost to the point of tears. Then Trevor saw something that he knew would cheer Blitz up.

Trevor: "Look at the bright side at least you have more time to think about her." Trevor said smiling and walking away.

Blitz: "Wait who is she!" Blitz said as he got up and ran after Trevor.

Trevor: "All in good time my friend, all in good time." Trevor aid as he looked up at the two lovers enjoying the fact that they would never lose each other and never would.

The End


End file.
